The Angel of ALfheim Online
by Explosive Violence
Summary: Maxwell is a lover of technology, mainly virtual reality, the roots coming from his hate for every day life. When he finds a game that is as his tastes desire, what will ensue? Note: Alicia may be OOC at points in time. I've only watched the Anime and can't find the books.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! New ALO story here. I will be making up weapons and armor as I go because I'm a creative person. Note, for the weapon stats, I will be leaving out Equip and Requires because it doesn't make any sense to me and I can't find an answer telling me what it means. All that aside, please enjoy!

* * *

><p>As the words "Welcome to ALfheim Online!" popped up on screen, Maxwell looked around. "Welcome to ALfheim Online!" a female voice said, just after the words showed on screen. In front of Maxwell, a holographic keyboard popped up. "Please enter your gender and the name you wish to be identified as."<p>

Maxwell hit Male, then typed his Avatar Name, Angel, he hit the button to go to the next screen, where you choose your race. "There are nine races of fairies to choose from. Please select which race you wish to play as."

As Maxwell scrolled through the races, he noticed one that was unlike the others. It had cat ears. Smiling slightly, he selected it. "You have selected Cait Sith. Your character's appearance will be decided at random. Do you wish to continue?" Clicking the button again, the hologram went away. "You will now be teleported to your hometown in Cait Sith territory. Good luck, Player." Angel was teleported out, falling into a blue vortex, his character was generated.

Suddenly, the vortex dissipated and Angel fell towards the ground from the sky. As he got closer and closer to a temple looking building, he stopped mid-air, floated for a few seconds, and was enveloped by a portal. As he fell through, he was spit out the same way as the blue portal, albeit closer to the ground. Falling through a few trees and slamming himself against the ground, Angel laid there for a few seconds before getting up and rubbing his head. "What an entrance." He said to himself.

The cracking of sticks came from behind him. As Angel turned around, he seen another player, another newbie like himself. Hiding behind a tree and drawing his sword, he waited for the newbie to put his back between Angel and himself. Angel jumped from behind the tree, grabbing on to the newbies' back, he slammed the newbie into the ground, kicked him, then plunged his sword into the depths of his stomach. Pulling the sword out and putting it back in the scabbard, he opened up his inventory and checked everything out, mainly his money, which was called Yrd. From killing that one player, he got 200 Yrd.

After getting used to the settings, Angel dropped the menu and started walking towards one of the towns nearby. Upon entering the town, he looked around. Several people were scattered about, talking, working, waiting, and other things. Something seemed off about some of them, though. Angel looked closer, and noticed.. tails, and cat ears, similar to the person he had ambushed before. "Well, I guess I should go fight some more beginners and get some more money before I do anything. I still need to get used to-.. don't tell me I have it too!" Angel put his hand behind him, grabbing something quite furry. "Oh please be a squirrel..!" Pulling it around to his field of vision, it was a tail. "This will need some getting used to.." Letting his tail go because of the discomfort and surprise it brought him, he set out to the forest, to ambush more beginners.

Some time later, he went back into town, with 1200 Yrd. Going into the Smithy, he gave the cashier a quick wave before taking a look at the weapons available, he eventually found one. A rapier called "Iron Rapier". Pulling it out and bringing up the list on it, he quickly skimmed the required stats.

Range: Long

Type: Thrust

Attack: 100-120

Durability: 500

Weight: 50

Agility: +15

Strength: +10

Bringing it up to the cashier, Angel placed it on the desk. "How much can I get this one for? I'm just starting out and I was doing a little PvP earlier so I think I can get the stats and stuff soon, and I have 1200 Yrd." The cashier smiles.

"This Iron Rapier will be 800 Yrd. We can enhance it to +2 for you for an extra 200 Yrd." Angel nods and smiles back.

"That would be excellent, thank you. So, how do I do it?" Angel scratches the back of his head, tilting it slightly. "Sorry, I'm a newbie." The cashier laughed slightly at that.

"Oh, it's okay. We get a lot of new people in here. You open up your inventory, and pull out your Yrd item. It will bring out a sack full of Yrd. I'll count the amount that is required, which is 800, plus 200 for the +2, take it, and give you back the bag of remaining Yrd. Sound good?" Angel nodded and brought out his Yrd, handing it to the cashier. The cashier did exactly as she said she would, counting out and taking the amount, then giving back Angel the remaining Yrd. "Hey Pam! We need a +2 Iron Rapier!" After a few minutes, the person known as "Pam" brought out an Iron Rapier that had the +2 upgrade. Angel pulled up the stats for it.

Range: Long

Type: Thrust

Attack: 120-150

Durability: 600

Weight: 50

Agility: +15

Strength: +10

Satisfied with his purchase, Angel thanked both Pam and the cashier, then went on his way, intending to kill some more players and get some armor. Opening up his skills, Angel put 3 points into One Handed Rapier, out of the 5 that was required. Checking his stats, he put 3 points into Agility and raised it to 13, since both of his main stats, Strength and Agility were already 10. As he finished his purchase, he left the Smithy, setting out into the wilderness once more.


	2. Chapter 2

Logging back in to ALfheim Online, Angel looked around to see if anyone was nearby. To his surprise, there was, but it wasn't a regular player. A girl wearing tan cloth armor, with a yellow cape around her left shoulder. Ducking behind a tree to shield him from her view. Looking up, he noticed a few branches that would support him. Angel climbed the tree, then hopped from branch to branch until he was directly above her. Unsheathing his blade, he hopped down from the tree, slashing his sword downwards.

The girl jumped forwards, dodging his attack. She turned around, facing Angel with a grin on her face. "I'm assuming you're not a regular newbie like myself?" Angel put his blade back in his sheath, then leaned against the tree he jumped from and crossed his arms, staring at the girl. She shook her head, and her grin turned into a smile. "Well, my apologies for attacking you, thought you were another person I could kill for some more experience and Yrd. If you don't mind me asking, you look like a high level, but you don't have a weapon, why is that?" As if on cue, a man dressed in the same color clothing as her, except more covered and wearing a white mask with a helmet that was shaped like a cat's head approached the both of them, looking a tad defensive.

"Why would I need a weapon when I have a bodyguard?" Angel nodded slightly as the girl put her arm in front of her bodyguard, keeping him away. "He's harmless, a newbie! Leave 'em be. So, newbie, what are you doing around these parts, apart from spawning here?" Angel pushed himself up, standing straight.

"Well, I was trying to get some Yrd and experience as I had said before. Also, don't call me newbie, my name's Angel." First, the girl smiled, then grinned, then burst out laughing. It took her a minute to regain her composure.

"What kind of name is that for a guy?! Angel? That's a girls name!" Angel looked away, slightly annoyed. "Well, my names Alicia. You said you were looking to get some Yrd and experience right? Maybe you should try the Mercenaries?"

"Mercenaries, huh? I don't know. I'm not too good at this game yet, all I have is an Iron Rapier, and I can't even use that yet." Alicia put her hands on her hips and tilted her head.

"Have you checked your stats lately? You might have leveled up, and if that's the case, you're able to put some points into Agility and the One Handed Rapier skill." Angel pulled down the menu, checking his skills. He had indeed leveled up, 3 times, in fact, and his Yrd had gone up a bit, 2400. Putting all of his skill points into One Handed Rapier, 2 of his stat points into Agility, 2 into Vitality, 2 into Strength, and 3 into Endurance, he was finally able to equip his Iron Rapier. Removing his Shortsword and equipping his Iron Rapier, he checked the design of it.

"Well, thanks Alicia." She smiled and bowed.

"Glad I could be of service. Do you have anything else I could help you with?" Angel smiled and brought up his menu, checking his Yrd again as he had forgotten how much he had.

"Well, I wanted to get some armor and healing items, but I'm not exactly sure what I could get. I have 2400 Yrd. Do you know what I could get with that much?" She put her hand on her chin.

"You're going for an Agility type, right? You'll probably want some leather armor. For 1200 you can buy Lynx Hide Armor.. potions you can usually find at the Apothecary for about 50 Yrd per 1 Healing Potion. I'll show you where you can buy them. You'll also want to buy some dye since the color of the Lynx Hide is preeeetty disgusting. You can also get that at the Apothecary, for about 100 per dye. Dyeing items is a skill, but it takes a few tries to actually dye an item, usually 3." Angel nodded and smiled.

"Thanks a lot, Alicia. You're being really helpful, and knowledge is power for a newbie like me. Anyways, I need to leave soon, so lead the way, ma'am."

"No problem! I'm the leader of the Cait Sith, so I gotta be of SOME use, ya know!"

Alicia started walking, with her bodyguard and Angel following not too far behind. A few moments later, they were an armor shop called Lightweight Material. The trio entered, Alicia still leading. She picked out the Lynx Hide Armor easily, and the color was disgusting indeed. Alicia put it on the desk as Angel tossed his sack of Yrd on the desk, watching the cashier take out the right amount and hand him the Armor and the remaining Yrd. Angel stored the armor and his Yrd in his inventory.

Once again, the trio walked down the street, silence filling the normally loud air, until they came to the Apothecary. "So, what is your favorite color?" Angel responded instantly.

"Black. Don't tell me it's a shade, it's a color." Alicia laughed slightly.

"I wasn't going to say that, ya goof! Besides, I think it's a color too. I'll grab you 5 potions while you go find the dye. Meet me at the front desk." They entered the Apothecary, going their separate ways. It took Alicia mere seconds to find the potions, while it took Angel a few minutes to find the dye. They met at the front desk, putting the items down and handing the Cashier the Yrd sack. Angel stashed the items in his inventory, then left with Alicia and her bodyguard. "So, do you know how to dye items?" Angel shook his head. "Open up your inventory, go over to equipment, items, then you'll have the Lynx Hide Armor, your dyes and potions. Double tap the Lynx Hide Armor, and hit dye. It will either say 'Failed' or 'Success'." Angel did as she said, getting his armor dyed at the last dye.

"Now, click the Lynx Hide Armor. It's going to appear on you, so don't be startled 'bout it suddenly appearing on you." The armor appeared on him as she said it would. "There ya go! Looks a lot better than it did, don't you think?" Angel nodded and gave her the biggest smile he could.

"Yeah! Man, thanks is my favorite word. Thanks again, and again, Alicia. Say, I have one more favor to ask if it's okay?" She gave him a nod.

"I was wondering if I could get some training from you and join your army to repay you. You have an army, right?" Alicia rubbed her chin again, going into a fake thinking mode.

"I dunnoooo. How well do you think you'll serve me?" He gave her a thumbs up.

"As well as I can. I will train til' the end of my days, will serve you faithfully, and will never turn my back on this promise." She smiled.

"Then, sure! I will give you housing, training, food, and a steady income of Yrd. Welcome to the Cait Sith army, Rookie! From now on, your teacher will be me! I'm pretty good with Rapiers, so don't worry. So, we better get going back to the palace. We'll get you something to eat, and get you a room. Your training begins tomorrow! The palace is in the next city, I'm assuming you don't know how to fly, so we'll have to train you in that. I'll just get Sam here to carry you. Can ya do that, Sam?" Her bodyguard nodded and picked up Angel.

Wings sprouted out of Sam and Alicias' backs, and they started flying. The scenery flew by, turning from forests to lakes to mountains. A few minutes passed until they landed in front of the palace. "The barracks is over there, here's the palace, and the mess hall is over there." Sam pointed to different places. "I'm not too sure on where you're staying. Most likely in the guest room, which is next to my Queens' room. As a safety precaution, we'll be taking your weapons since we don't need assassins." Angel looked at him.

"Yeah, that'd be a pretty nasty situation to deal with. Here you go, both of my weapons. Will you give them back to me tomorrow to train?" Sam nodded as he took Angels' Shortsword and Rapier.

"Yes. I'm going to deal with these, so follow her." Angel followed Alicia up to the rooms in the palace as Sam walked away with Angels' weapons. Angel and Alicia came up to a hallway full of rooms.

"This is where all the royalty and business people sleep, along with guests and the elite guards." Angel tilted his head in confusion.

"Isn't the barracks where the guards sleep?" Alicia gave him the evil eye.

"Don't question my logic." Angel stepped backwards.

"Okay, okay, no offense. Damn. Anyways, I need to go now." Angel pulled up his menu, Alicia grabbed his hand and stopped him from logging out.

"Wait, let's get you into your room THEN you log out. Jeez you're hopeless." Alicia opened up a door, leading to a nice looking room, with a couch, a kitchen, a table and chairs, and a bedroom. Both of them entered, then sat down on the couch. "I'll send you a friend request, you can accept it when you get back, okay? My room is the room over, one to the left. Come get me if you need anything, that's where I usually am if I'm not out on business or trips. Bye bye, Angel!" He gave her a quick wave as he powered down, going limp in front of her. Alicia sighed and left his room, going into her own. "Jeez, no shortage of these newbies, huh? Oh well, I'm sure he'll be a nice addition." Alicia sat on her couch and stared out, before logging off.


End file.
